1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable floor covering mat that protects floor surfaces from scratches and stains that can occur, for example, during appliance movement and repair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heavy appliances, such as refrigerators and dishwashers, are occasionally moved outwardly from walls to make repairs and/or for cleaning. However, movement of these large appliances often results in unsightly scratches and marks on floor surfaces; such as linoleum, tile and hardwood. In addition, oil, grease or other materials can spill during appliance movement and repair, potentially staining floor surfaces.
Surprisingly few floor surface protectors have been developed to protect the floor surfaces when moving heavy appliances outwardly from a wall. It has been proposed to place protective strips under the feet or legs of the appliance. One such product, marketed as Glide Guard.TM. Floor Protectors, includes two narrow strips to be placed under the legs or wheels of the appliance at the time of installation of the appliance. When the appliance is to be moved, additional strips are attached to extend the protector forward from the front of the appliance. Once the strips are in place, the user pulls the appliance forward and away from the wall along these strips. Implementing prior known protectors like the Glide Guard.TM. Floor Protectors requires an owner to have sufficient foresight to place strips under the feet of the appliance at he time of installation in order to take advantage of these protectors in the future. otherwise the consumer must align the strips with the feet of the appliance and attempt to move/lift the appliance on to the strips.
In either case, pulling an appliance away from the wall often involves rocking he appliance side-to-side. The narrow width of products like the Glide Guard.TM. floor Protectors, provides little leeway for sideward movement of the appliance. arrow strips also do not protect the floor surface from spills or leaks that occasionally occur during repairs. Moreover such products are not robust for commercial use nor readily transportable. Thus, there remains a need for a portable structure that protects floor surfaces from scratches and spills during appliance movement and repair.